Digital Dueling
by Horizon13
Summary: this is my first story, hope you like it. the Digital Hazard is more then a mark, its a great and terriable power. How will Takato handle this power and become a duelling legend. lets follow him as he make his way through Duel academy, making new friends and enemies and saving the world. today must be monday.


Digital Duelling

I don't own Digimon or YU-GI-OH GX!

"speech"

 **New location**

 **Life Points**

Chapter 1: The entrance exam

In the streets of Domino city, a young boy was running. He was about 5 feet 4 inches, he had a mane of brown hair that stuck up at odd angles and red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a red Hoodie, that was unzipped, he also wore black slacks and red and black trainers. He also had red tinted google with a black trim on top of his head and a red back pack on. This boy's name was Takato Matsuki, and he was about to take his entrance exam for Duel academy.

When he reached the corner, he bumped in to someone. Looking in front of him he saw a boy around his age, with brown hair, dark on the bottom and light on the top, that was and stuck up at odd angles and brown eyes. He wore a crimson polo, black slacks and a black jacket with red and white trainers, and a light grey backpack, with a dark blue strip on the bottom.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Takato said as he got up and stretched out his hand for the boy

"Its fine, to be honest I should have been looking as well" the boy said taking his hand. When Takato pulled the boy up he saw there were a bunch of cards on the floor

"hey, I think you dropped these" Takato said picking up some of the cards. The boy looked down and started to pick them up

"thanks, I can't do the entrance exam without them" the boy said as Takato passed him the cards he'd picked up

"wait, you trying out for Duel academy as well?" Takato asked

"yeah, but I woke up late, so I needed to run" the boy said, then he looked down at his watch

"and if we don't get there were going were gonna miss it" he said in a panicked voice and started to run off, Takato giving chase.

"so, what's your name?" Takato asked as they ran into a park

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki and yours?" Jaden asked

"Takato Matsuki" Takato said. Suddenly they saw a person in front of them and tried to stop, Takato got lucky, but Jaden crashed into his back. The force of the impact sent Jaden to the floor and his cards fell out of his deck holster along with his duel disk from his bag. They both set about picking up the cards

"you two are duellists aren't you" the man stated. Jaden answered

"yeah, we were just going to try out for the academy" Jaden said, rubbing the back of his head whist standing in front of the man

"you don't say" said the man, who smirked before reaching into his deck holster.

"yeah, wait, your- "Takato said before the man pulled out two cards handing them over to them

"here, something tells me these belong with you two" he said. Jaden and Takato took the cards

"wow for real" Jaden said looking at the card, the man walked off.

"good luck" he said as he passed them

"thank you, we'll make you proud" Jaden said as they both gave a bow. The man turned his head and gave them a thumb up, and walked off. Takato looked at his card, it was Decoy Dragon. Seeing this Takato looked over at Jaden's card, it was Winged Kuriboh. Suddenly Takato heard a noise, well two, a small roar and a high-pitched hum, hearing this Takato looked around for the noise

"did you hear that?" he asked Jaden, who gave a nod, he then looked at his watch

"we got to go" he said and they both rushed of putting their cards in their deck holsters.

"yeah I can't be the next king of games if I'm late to the games" Jaden said as they exited the park. They soon saw a big dome on top of a large hill, they started running up it, when they heard something

"mark all the no shows, no shows" came a man's voice

"wait, were no, no shows" Jaden said as he climbed the wall and grabbing onto the railing at the top, Takato followed

"you can count Jaden Yuki and Takato Matsuki as present" Takato said as he reached the top

"well, as, long as we don't loose are grip" Jaden added as he held on. Takato then pulled himself over then he helped Jaden over, they ran over to the guy and two girls

"well then, go straight down the hall and your duels will begin momentarily" the man said taking the papers and walking in. Jaden and Takato followed him in. They soon arrived at the viewing area, they looked down to see a boy with short black hair and grey eyes. he wore, a white jacket, white slacks with black shoes. He had a Kiba corp. duel-disk on his left arm. On his field, he had Vorse raider and a face down. The examiner had two monsters in defence mode.

"Okay new guy, multiple choice question do you A: throw in the towel B: beg for mercy or C: run home to mama" the examiner said

"I'll go with D: none of thee above" the boy in white said, as he activated his face down

"a trap card!" the examiner exclaimed of seeing the card

"it's called ring of destruction, it allows me to pick a monster in attack mode and destroy it deals us damage equal to its attack points" the boy said, as Vorse raider had a ring, with red balls attached to it, placed around his neck then he exploded leaving the boy as the winner

"cleaver move applicant, welcome to the academy" the examiner said, the boy bowed

"thank you, oh wise Procter" the boy said.

"man, that was a sweet duel" Jaden said as he leaned on the railing

"yeah, that's Bastian Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants" said a short kid next to Jaden, with bright blue hair that had 3 long bags on the sides and middle of his head and grey eye's. He was wearing navy-blue jacket and slacks and white trainers.

"really? I just barley passed" Jaden said, with Takato nodding

"same, my names Syrus by the way, nice to meet you. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match" Syrus said introducing himself

"so, you're in, we will be too when we have our match's" Jaden said slapping Syrus's back

"wait you to haven't duelled yet?" Syrus asked, surprised

"nope" Takato said to Syrus.

"well then you might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last one." Syrus said causing Jaden and Takato to fall, anime style.

* * *

 **In the proctor's booth**

* * *

"looks like we have a pretty good crop this year" said one of the proctors

One of the proctor's closed his book before the man from the registration booth came up to him. The proctor wore the Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves along with crescent shaped ear rings. He also had blonde hair that was set in a pony tale and dark grey eye's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but two last applicants have arrived to take their exam's Mr Crowler" said the man from the booth

"did you just call me mister" Crowler said, with a slightly angry under tone

"oh, I'm sorry I'm new here Mrs" the man apologised

"I have a PHD in duelling, I've earned the title Dr thank you, now tell the truants that they will just have to come back next year" Crowler said brushing the man off.

"come on Dr Crowler, we have time for two more" one of the proctors said

"they were just a bit late that's all" another said

"late is rude!" Crowler shouted out, shocking everyone

"I have no time for slackers" he grumbled out as his phone rang. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he answered it

"Hello and who may I ask is- ""its Sheppard" said Sheppard, cutting of Crowler

"ah, Chancellor Sheppard" Crowler said

"just calling to make sure everything's running smoothly Crowler, we wouldn't a repeat of what happened last year" Sheppard said, scaring Crowler

"where you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridicules reason, what was it calling you Mr of Mrs, whatever I just want to make sure you give everyone a fair shot" Sheppard said

"absolutely" Crowler said hanging up

"furry chinned wind bag" Crowler said before walking off

"Sharto, you will follow me, so we can test the applicants" Crowler said, causing another man to get up

"what test decks are we using?" Sharto asked, following the man

"non, we will be using are own decks" Crowler said.

* * *

 **Back on the stands**

* * *

"Tight duel Bastian" Jaden said, as said boy sat on the seat in front of him. This caused Bastian to look back at him, before looking forward again

"thank you" was Bastian's reply

"yeah you might just be the second-best duellist here" Jaden added, this caused Bastian to look back at him in surprise.

"Will Jaden Yuki and Takato Matsuki please report to exam field four" said a mans voice over a com.

"go time, wish us luck guys" Jaden said as him and Takato started to descend the stairs

"wait if I'm second best who's first?" Bastian asked, this caused Jaden to turn

"yours truly it's what I'm best at" Jaden said turning and continued walking down the stairs.

* * *

 **In the Arena**

* * *

Crowler and Sharto stood at one end of the arena, Crowler with his duel vest and Sharto with an academy duel disk, soon both Jaden and Takato entered on the other side

"alright test time" Crowler said

"so, what's your names applicants?" Sharto asked politely

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki" Jaden said stand at attention

"Takato Matsuki" Takato said calmly

"well Jaden Yuki, Takato Matsuki my name is Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chair of technics here at duel academy" Crowler said

"and my name is Professor James Sharto, this will be a tag duel" Sharto said bowing causing Takato to bow back

"wow a department chair I had no idea, form how you were dressed I thought you were some weird academy mascot or a cheerleader" Jaden said, laughing

"yes well, to best odds" Crowler said putting his had over his duel vest

"wow, how do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?" Jaden asked, as Crowler and Sharto drew their cards

"a lot of hard work, and extremely high marks" Crowler said with a smug look

"well I'm ready" Jaden said

"me too" Takato said

" **LETS DUEL"**

 **JADEN & TAKATO: 8000 LP**

 **CROWLER & SHARTO: 8000 LP**

"well here goes something" Jaden said drawing his card

"I'll play Elemental HERO Avian in defence mode and I'll also throw down a face down" Jaden said before ending his turn, causing Crowler to draw his card.

"Alright for my first move I'll start of nice and easy, I'll play the spell card Confiscation" Crowler said making his move

"ok, so what's it do?" Jaden asked

"what it does is allow me to pay 1000 LP to take a peak at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard" as Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler

 **CROWLER & SHARTO :7000 LP**

"oh, yes I remember some of these back from when I was a naive rooky" Crowler said, causing Jaden to become slightly angry

"so, which one should I banish, monster reborn to the graveyard" Causing Jaden to send it to the graveyard

"next I'll set two cards face down and next I'll play heavy storm, this spell card destroys every other spell and trap that's on the field" Crowler said, causing a tornado to form and destroy Jaden's face down as well as Crowler's

"whoopsie, did you forget that you had two traps on the field yourself" Jaden said

"now, now you mustn't speck out of turn young scholar" Crowler said, smirking. Suddenly a dark fog appeared on the field, along with two wicked fiend tokens

"dammit, those were statue of the wicked traps, that means he gets two wicked fiend tokens" Takato said, watch them rise onto the field.

"now I sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem" Crowler said bringing his ace monster to the field

"and with that I'll end my turn"

"then it's my turn, I draw" Takato said drawing his card

"first of I'll play Graceful Charity" Takato said

"this allows me to draw three cards and discard two, next I'll summon Lancer Dragonute to the field in defence mode, and then I'll set two cards face down, that's all for now" Takato said finishing his turn

"my move" Sharto said, drawing his card

"I'll play Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode and set one card, that's me done" Sharto said

"well then it's back to me" Jaden said drawing his card

"and I'll play winged Kuriboh in defence mode, and I'll set one card face down that's all" Jaden said

"then its my turn" Crowler said drawing his card

"and I'll have my Golem attack your lancer" he said pointing to Takato's lancer, causing Ancient Gear Golem to attack and destroy Dragonute Lancer

"thanks, now since you just destroyed a dragon type monster, I can resurrect the Keeper Of The Shrine that I sent to the graveyard with Graceful Charity" Takato said as Keeper Of The Shrine appeared on the field in defence mode.

"Fine, but you still take damage, thanks to Golems ability" Crowler said

 **JADEN & TAKATO: 6800 LP**

"your move"

"ok I draw" Takato said

"and I'll start by Sacrificing Keeper Of The Shrine, and when he is sacrificed to summon a Dragon-type monster he counts as two, Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Takato chanted, bring out his mighty dragon.

* * *

 **Up in the top of the stands**

* * *

"that it one impressive looking dragon" said a boy of 17. He had log dark blue hair, with bags on the sides of his face, and blue eyes. His outfit consists of the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, but with reversed colours and a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the blazers lower back.

"yeah its just as strong as Crowler's Golem" said a girl of 15. She had long blonder hair that went to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. Her outfit consists of the standard sleeveless female Obelisk Blue uniform and a pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows.

"it seems that this Takato guy is more then he appears, this should make for an interesting year" the boy added

"well Zane, I think this Jaden kid could also make this year more interesting as well" the girl said

"you might be right Alexis, but something tells me that Takato is more then meets the eye" Zane said, narrowing his eyes at said boy.

* * *

 **Back in the Arena**

* * *

"that's one cool monster" Jaden said gazing at Galaxy-Eyes

"thanks Jay, now I activate my spell card Stamping destruction, now since I have a dragon-type monster on the field I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so I think I'll destroy Sharto's face down" Takato said. Galaxy-Eyes started stamping his foot and soon after Sharto's trap, Mirror force, was destroyed.

"and now that your face downs gone, stamping destruction hits you for 500 points of damage" Takato declared.

 **CROWLER & SHARTO: 6500 LP**

"Now Galaxy-Eyes attack Stygian" Takato shouted.

 **CROWLER & SHARTO: 4900**

"I'll end my turn"

"then its my turn again" Sharto call out

"and I'll start by playing Hammer Shot, this allows me to destroy your Galaxy-Eyes" Sharto exclaimed, as a giant hammer destroyed Galaxy-eyes

"and next I'll summon Giant Germ in defence mode"

"I active a trap, A Rival Appears, thanks to this card I get to summon a monster, but it must be the same level as the one you just summoned, and I'll pick decoy dragon" Takato declared, bring the card to the field in defence mode

"well that wont matter as now I activate Stygian Street Patrol's special ability, you see by banishing this card I can special summon another from my hand" Sharto said, playing another Stygian

"now Stygian Attack Avian" Sharto exclaimed, destroying Jaden's avian

"and now Stygian's ability activates, you take damage equal to your monster's level times 100".

 **JADEN & TAKATO: 6200**

"I'll end my turn with that"

"my draw, and I'll play the warrior returning alive, to add Avian to my hand and I'll end my turn with that" Jaden said

"that was, what's the word. oh yes, lame" Crowler said drawing his card

"now the legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack Winged Kuriboh" Crowler declared. Having his monster destroy Kuriboh

"check your gears, your life points haven't changed" Crowler called out

"our gears fine, on the turn Winged Kuriboh destroyed, I take zero damage" Jaden said surprising Crowler.

"Fine, so your lame monster saved you there" Crowler jeered

"hey! Just because you beat him, don't mean you can call him lame" Jaden shouted out, angrily

"oh, yes. I forgot how you new duellists get to your monsters" Crowler said smugly.

"Yes, well now I activate Hero signal, this card allows me to bring Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to the field"

"it's my turn" Takato said drawing his card

"and I'll play Pot Of Greed, this allows me to draw two new cards" Takato said drawing two new cards

"and I'll set one card face down and end my turn".

"My move" Sharto said drawing his card

"and I'll have Stygian attack Decoy Dragon"

"thanks, because now I can bring my Galaxy-Eyes back and make it your new attack target" Takato said bringing back Galaxy-Eyes

"and now I'll activate my face down Half Counter, this card gives Galaxy-Eyes attack points equal to half of your monster's attack points" Takato said as Galaxy-Eyes powered up and destroyed Sharto Stygian.

 **CROWLER & SHARTO: 2700**

"I'll end my turn" Sharto

"my turn" Jaden said

"and I'll play Polymerization and fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix, to form Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" Jaden declared

"and next I'll play Skyscraper" suddenly a city of skyscrapers appeared around them

"this boosts the power of my elemental hero's, so long as they have less attack then the monster there attacking"

"now, Flame Wingman attack That Ancient Gear Golem" Jaden said as Crowler started to freak out. Flame Wingman's attack went up by 1000 and destroyed Ancient Gear Golem

 **CROWLER & SHARTO: 2600**

"and when Flame Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's attack points come out of your life point, sweet huh" Jaden said

 **CROWLER & SHARTO: 0**

 **JADEN & TAKATO: WINNERS**

"no way" Said Crowler from the floor

"well done you two, welcome to the academy" Sharto said smiling. This caused Jaden and Takato to high-five

"Yeah we made the academy" Jaden said doing a victory dance. Takato took out decoy dragon

"yeah, all of us" he said, Decoy Dragon just gave him a wink.


End file.
